


Dreams

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Redemption, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #5 of 100, within 'Never Tamed' universe. | Salvation comes in many forms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If You Dare Challenge | #511 - Dreams | Draco & Charlie | Word Count: 589  
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on January 27th, 2016, requested by Fire the Canon from the same site. Through tumblr peer pressure from Brightki this was extended into another story: NEVER TAMED

Muggle tattoos were incredibly different than magical ones. Eventually, especially with the aid of magic, Muggle ink could be removed. The process was not painless but was effective. Magical ink was truly permanent.

The Dark Mark was a gateway to the desire to cover his flesh in something that meant more, words and symbols and pictures that cleansed him of the dirty feeling of the writhing skull and snake. There were shops in London, Bucharest, Paris, Beijing, and a shack deep in the Amazon that knew him by face and name. Nothing could cover the Dark Mark but he could wrap the rest of his skin in salvation.

" _Numquam ceterorum domantur_ ," he intoned for the Parisian tattoo artist.

The scrap of paper in his pocket unfolded to show the artist the exact handwriting to mimic. He'd owled it a week before so the copying charms would be perfect upon his arrival but Draco needed to hold it while the brand was placed into the space below his right elbow.

Lying there with his arm bare, he watched as the tattoo quill scrolled effortlessly across his arm, placing layer after careful layer of ink into his dermis. None of his tattoos were chosen or placed thoughtlessly. Opposite of the new script was another phrase in the same handwriting as the parchment clenched in his left fist.

 _Et dilexit dignus_. Loved and worthy.

He suppressed a shiver as a warm hand traced the outlines of the letters he'd just been thinking of. It wouldn't do to jostle the quill performing its finishing touches.

"Green was a good choice," murmured a deep voice behind him. Warmth passed from the calloused hands on his arm and deep into his bones. He only felt warm with him.

Turning his head towards the voice, Draco watched Charlie trace the lines of several more of his tattoos. He didn't care that he was laying flat on his stomach and his smile was likely lopsided due to the pressure on his cheek. Charlie noticed his movement and brought his eyes from his lover's skin to watch him carefully for any signs of unrestrained emotion.

It gave Charlie pause that Draco Malfoy loved him enough to mark his body with his own handwriting. The parchment clutched in Draco's hand belonged to a letter from six years previous, just as Charlie was earnestly pursuing the blonde aristocrat. The heated dreams, and even hotter nights, could not compare to the evolution of their relationship to where it was now.

"Are you sure it shouldn't have been red," teased Draco.

"Absolutely not," Charlie replied instantly. "The last thing I want on your body is another mark that looks like a Blood Quill had its way with you."

Charlie counted it as a victory that Draco no longer recoiled from references to his many subtle tortures in his late teen years near Voldemort. With each line of ink engraved into his skin the Malfoy heir shed more and more of his anxiety and insecurity.

The quill stopped with a flourish. The new tattoo flared red momentarily but with a thin layer of dittany placed by the tattoo artist the mark lost its red shine. Charlie barely restrained himself long enough to let the stinging subside before his fingers began tracing this new visible claim.

"Never tamed," whispered Draco.

Charlie kissed the side of Draco's face closest to him. "Never."

The rest of their wedding night was spent exploring how quickly Charlie's dragon-marked skin could chase away the steely coldness in Draco's bones.


End file.
